This invention relates generally to toys, and more particularly, to toys incorporating a gyroscope, so that when such toys are held in a user's hand and the user attempts to move the toy to a new orientation the operation of the gyroscope resists such a change, thereby providing an amusement effect.
Various gyroscope-based toys are commercially available, and some are the subject of United States Letters Patents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,554 discloses a toy motorcycle which is powered by a fly wheel. The fly wheel acts as a gyroscope to maintain the motorcycle in an upright orientation while the motorcycle rolls across the ground.
The use of gyroscopes for stabilization of hand-held devices, is an old technique. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,745 there is disclosed a stabilizing device for a rifle. The stabilizing device comprises a gyroscope and a resilient mounting assembly attached to the gyroscope to mount it on a rifle. The operation of the gyroscope enables the rifle to be aimed accurately, by preventing unwanted motion when the rifle is aimed.
While gyroscopes have been used for stabilization purposes, such as described above, they have not been used as a part of a toy or amusement device which is designed to be picked up and moved or oriented by the user to provide resistance to such movement, thereby providing a pleasing amusement effect. A need thus exists for such toys or amusement devices.